


I'm Here For You- No Matter What

by akuarose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akiteru makes an appearence, Broken Heart, Crying, Hinata and Kageyama show up at the end, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mention of Kuroo, along with Tanaka and Ennoshita, confused feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuarose/pseuds/akuarose
Summary: When Tsukishima has a boyfriend, all Yamaguchi can do is be happy, despite being broken that his true love isnt in love with him. When Tsukishima is dumped, Yamaguchi has to comfort him.During that summer, Tsukishima comes to terms with his own feelings, while Yamaguchi thinks that Tsukishima doesn't love him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yamaguchi just needs love. He gets it at the end.
> 
> This was not spelled check. Sorry for any mistakes

To say that Yamaguchi Tadashi is jealous of his best friend’s boyfriend is an understatement. He is beyond jealous and more concern about the relationship. Yes, he was surprised that after that one training camp, Tsukishima left with a boyfriend. Yamaguchi could only be supportive while hiding the fact that he himself has been in love with the salty blonde for years.

Yes, it started out as jealousy. The Nekoma captain took all of Tsukishima’s attention, whether it be phone call, text, and Tsukishima taking a train to Tokyo. At first, it doesn’t bother Yamaguchi, but now, the only time he ever sees his best friend is either volleyball or school. No more walking home together. No more sleepovers or doing homework together. Tsukishima was too busy giving his attention to Kuroo. Yamaguchi had denied many times to Tsukishima’s face that the boyfriend wasn’t a problem. Tsukishima was happy, probably the happiest Yamaguchi has seen him in a long time, and he didn’t want to ruin that.

However, Yamaguchi knew the relationship was failing. Tsukishima always went over to Tokyo. Kuroo had visited once and that was it. Plus, Tsukishima had to make time for Kuroo. The captain never made time for the blonde. The other thing was that Kuroo never wanted to meet anyone else but Tsukishima, but Tsukishima had meet practically everyone Kuroo knew.

Tsukishima was ‘too in love’ to notice the signs, but Yamaguchi noticed. Saying something to his friend would result in Tsukishima calling out Yamaguchi for being jealous and that could lead into an argument. So Yamaguchi let it be, waiting for the day for Tsukishima to say that Kuroo dumped him – or vice versa. Yamaguchi knew it sounded bad, but those two didn’t match up very good.

It happened after the third years graduated from high school and summer break had started. It was late and Yamaguchi’s laying in his bed, reading a book when a knock on the door interrupts him. He assumes it’s his mother, so he says come in. It’s Tsukishima, looking paler than usual. Dressed in grey sweats and black shirt, he walks silently over to the bed and sits down. Yamaguchi sits up, knowing something is wrong, but he knows better than to ask, so he waits for the blonde to speak.

“Kuroo…dumped me.” Tsukishima says quietly. He’s fighting the tears, Yamaguchi notes. Tsukishima balls his hands into fists, resting them on his thighs. Yamaguchi covers one fist with his hand.

“Tsukki…” He almost whispers.

“He said that he was going to college further away and a long distance relationship wouldn’t be healthy.” Tsukishima grits his teeth. It pains Yamaguchi to see him like this. “He doesn’t love me anymore.”

Yamaguchi pulls Tsukishima into a hug. He wants to tell Tsukishima that he loves him – always had, but it’s not the right time. Instead, he rubs Tsukishima’s back, gently laying down. Tsukishima sobs, gripping the fabric of Yamaguchi’s shirt to the point of tearing it. Yamaguchi doesn’t care. His best friend is more important than some tshirt. His neck becomes wet with tears. He isn’t sure what to say, but he feels the need to say something.

“It’s ok Tsukki, I’m here.” He murmurs softly. "No matter what happens, I'll be here."

“T-thanks Tadashi.” Tsukishima chokes out.

Tsukishima falls asleep some time later, clinging to Yamaguchi like his life depended on it. The freckled boy removes the black frames and continues to rub the sleeping boy’s back until he himself falls asleep.

~~

In the morning Yamaguchi wakes, engulfed in warmth. It takes him a few minutes to remember that Tsukishima spent the night and about the break up. Tsukishima sleeps soundly next to him on his side, arms wrapped around the freckled boy’s waist, legs tangled with each other and the sheets.

It doesn’t bother Yamaguchi that he shared a bed with Tsukishima. No, they’ve done this many times. But this time is different. Not once has Yamaguchi woken up with Tsukishima spooning him. He doesn’t know how to respond. If he moves and wakes up Tsukishima things could get awkward, but Tsukishima would brush it off like nothing.

Yamaguchi turns to his side to crawl out of bed when the arms around his waist tighten, pulling him even closer than before. Yamaguchi tenses up. For years he’s wanted this, but this isn’t exactly how he wanted it. He isn’t supposed to tense when he’s being cuddled. He doesn’t have the courage to tell his friend how he feels, afraid of losing him all together.

He sighs, glancing at the clock. It’s almost eleven and Yamaguchi has to pee so he faces his fear and wakes Tsukishima up. Only few can wake the blonde and not get the death stare. Yamaguchi has that privilege. He giggles at the memory of Hinata waking up Tsukishima and getting suffocated with a pillow until Dachi yelled at them. He didn’t know he was shaking from laughing until Tsukishima says something.

“What’s so funny?” He asks, eyes staying closed.

“That time when you suffocated Hinata with a pillow at one of the training camps.”

“Lil shit…deserved it.” Tsukishima mumbles, making no notion of opening his eyes, nor letting Yamaguchi go.

“T-Tsukki, I have to pee. Let me go.”

Tsukishima grunts, arms leaving his waist and he rolls to his other side. Yamaguchi gets out slowly, going to the bathroom. When he returns, Tsukishima is in the same position as before.

“Tsukki, wake up. It’s almost eleven.”

“No. Leave me here to die.” Tsukishima mutters, pulling the covers over his head. “It’s been a good life.”

Yamaguchi pouts. He doesn’t know how to deal with someone after a break up, but he does know how to deal with Tsukishima when he acts like he’s dying. All he has to do if get Tsukishima’s mind off of Kuroo. He hopes it will take a week for Tsukishima to get over Kuroo – they only dated for six months.

“C’mon, we can marathon Jurassic Park if you want.”

A head peeks from under the covers. “Really?”

“Yea, I’ll get my laptop so we can stay in bed too.”

“That sounds nice.” He sits up and that’s when Yamaguchi really takes a look at Tsukishima. His eyes are red and puffy and he still looks pale. He looks tired and depressed. Yamaguchi hopes to cheer him up today. “Could I…take a shower here?”

“Sure.” Yamaguchi smiles and nods. Even though the two lived right next door to each other, showering at each other’s place has always happened. “I’ll get everything set up.”

“Ok.”

Yamaguchi goes downstairs asking his mom to make strawberry shortcake. She agrees and he goes back upstairs, smiling to himself. If Jurassic Park and shortcake doesn’t cheer Tsukishima up, Yamaguchi doesn’t know what will.  He changes his clothes once setting up the laptop to play the first movie. A clean shirt and sweats and a spare set for Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi settles in his bed, laptop in his lap, waiting for Tsukishima. He enters the bedroom in his boxers, already knowing that a spare set of clothes would be ready for him. He changes quickly, moving next to Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi starts the movie without a word.

~~

After two weeks, the two fall back into routine. They hang out every day like they used to. Yamaguchi suspects that his friend is over Kuroo, but doesn’t want to ask in case he’s wrong. Tsukishima seems happier- he doesn’t smile much, but Yamaguchi can feel it.

A tap on his window makes him jump. Looking out, he sees Tsukishima leaning out his window tapping on Yamaguchi’s. He opens the window quickly.

“Tsukki.” Yamaguchi smiles.

“Can I come over?”

“Sure, but my mom is making me clean my room first. I’ll let you know when I’m done.”

“Alright.” The window closes and Tsukishima disappears from Yamaguchi’s line of vision.

Tsukishima goes downstairs, only to be greeted by his brother.

“Kei, how you doing?” He smiles from the couch.

“Fine.”

“I heard what happened between you and Kuroo. Are you sure you’re doing fine?”

“Yea. Spending time with Tadashi has helped.”

“Tadashi is a good friend Kei. Don’t lose him.”

“I know.” Tsukishima frowns. Why would his brother be telling him this? He knows that Yamaguchi is important to him. The first real friend he’s ever made.

“Has Tadashi ever dated anyone? I mean, you’re second year now. I would think he would be popular with the ladies or boys.”

“He said he likes someone but they’re with someone.”

“Did he say who?”

“No. And I didn’t ask.” Tsukishima frowns more. He’s sick of this talk already.

“Why?”

Tsukishima shrugs.

“Think about it Kei. When you were with Kuroo, who did Yamaguchi hang out with?”

“Hinata and Kageyama I think.”

“You think? I think you left your friend behind those last few months.”

Tsukishima goes quiet. He never thought about it. Yamaguchi was more outgoing than the two, so his figured the freckled boy would have other friends to hang out with. He was closer to the other first years now. Tsukishima turns on his heels, going back upstairs without a word. He looks out his window to get Yamaguchi’s attention only to find the boy dancing crazy to whatever music he had playing while he moved things around the room.

Tsukishima smiles softly, even chuckling at the sight. It was cute. Tsukishima catches his thoughts. He never thought something like that before. People have said Yamaguchi is cute and Tsukishima would agree, not giving much thought on it. Now, he agrees.  

Tsukishima never thought about it much. Yamaguchi was always there for him when he needed it. Yamaguchi wasn’t bothered by Tsukishima’s personality, nor did he leave when he knew the blonde could be mean. When he first told his family he had a boyfriend, his brother and mother assumed it was Yamaguchi. Tsukishima had given them a confused look, wondering why they thought it was him. The more Tsukishima thought about his best friend, the more he was coming to terms with the fact that he may possibly like his best friend. Perhaps it took dating someone else to realize it? Kuroo did think that Tsukishima had feelings for Yamaguchi, even questioning more than once during the last six months. Tsukishima brushed it off as best friends, pointing out that Kenma and he were just as close. After that, Kuroo never brought it up, but it never left Tsukishima’s mind.

Akiteru was right there, though. Tsukishima hate to admit, but when he was with Kuroo, he only spent time with Yamaguchi at school and during volleyball. He never thought that Yamaguchi would get lonely, he had Hinata and Kageyama and Yachi. Tsukishima had missed his friend, but Yamaguchi seemed happy, but maybe that was an act. It seemed like something was off when Tsukishima even mentioned Kuroo’s name around the boy. Jealousy? Tsukishima never would have thought that Yamaguchi would get jealous.

A knock on his window brings him back to the present. Yamaguchi leans out his window, a big smile on his face. Tsukishima likes that smiles, he realizes. He shakes his head, opening his window.

“My room is cleaned.” Yamaguchi beams. “My place or yours?”

“Yours. I’ll be right over.”

He shuts the window and heads over, letting himself in. He greets Yamaguchi’s mom and goes upstairs. Yamaguchi sits on his bed, smiling. Tsukishima notices that Yamaguchi’s hair has gotten longer.

“Have you been growing your hair out?” He blurts.

“Yea, Hinata thinks it would cool if I grew it out like Asahi, but I’m not going that long.” Yamaguchi pulls it back. “I can just so put it in a ponytail.” He lets the hair fall around his face and Tsukishima swallows hard.

He makes his way to the bed and sits down. “I’m sorry.”

Yamaguchi cocks his head to the side. “For what?”

“Leaving you behind when I was with Kuroo.”

“It’s ok Tsukki. I hung out with Hinata, Kageyama, and Yachi.”

“I…still…sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it Tsukki. We have all summer to catch up.” Yamaguchi smiles, placing a hand on Tsukishima’s shoulder.

“Yea, you’re right.” Tsukishima smiles a little.

The two play some music, both doing things on their phone. Yamaguchi is content, spending time with his best friend, even if they are just on their phones, but they do this a lot. Enjoying the other’s company. Yamaguchi doesn’t realize how tired he until he readjusted to get comfier and soon falls asleep.

Tsukishima, watching from right beside Yamaguchi on the bed, tries to ignore his beating heart. _It’s just your friend. Your friend who you may be in love with._ Tsukishima calms himself down, but it does little when he glances back at Yamaguchi. He’s sleeping peacefully, hugging a pillow. His hair covers part of his face and Tsukishima subconsciously brushes it behind Yamaguchi’s ear.

_Shit, he’s so cute._

Tsukishima shakes his head. He needs to distract himself. His phone buzzes, telling him he has a text. Right now, he’ll text anyone, even Kageyama or Hinata. He glances down, almost dropping the phone.

**Kuroo:** Hey Tsukki

Tsukishima ignores the message for now, deciding to go to bed instead. He sets his phone and glasses on the table by the bed. He steals the pillow that Yamaguchi is hugging, since the is the only pillow besides the one that Yamaguchi is resting his head on. Yamaguchi mumbles something as the pillow leaves his grasps. Tsukishima settles in, pulling the covers over both of them. Yamaguchi moves closer to Tsukishima, seeking out warmth. His arms hug the taller boy’s waist. Tsukishima takes a deep breath and wiggles his arm free to wrap around his friend.

~~

Over the course of the next few weeks, Kuroo has been texting Tsukishima. For reasons unknown to the bond, he answers back. He hasn’t told Yamaguchi, not texting Kuroo when he’s with his friend. He isn’t sure how Yamaguchi will react. He sighs, answering a message from Kuroo.

**Kuroo:** Want to meet up? I miss you

Did Tsukishima miss Kuroo? He did. He missed arguing with Kuroo. He missed the bedhead and other things about the boy. Was it enough to go see him? Perhaps, Tsukishima thought, it wouldn’t hurt.

Tsukishima replies, yes he would. This weekend, for three days. He knows he can’t tell Yamaguchi, fear the boy would tell him not to go. Tsukishima already knows Kuroo wants to get back together. He needs to see Kuroo and figure out his feelings once and for all. If his heart beats like crazy when he sees Kuroo, then he’ll know if Kuroo is the one. His heart still beats around Yamaguchi whenever he does something adorable or cute and Tsukishima blushes, blaming the heat on his red face. At first, Tsukishima would get easily embarrassed around Kuroo, but after a couple month, it stopped. He thought that the one you love is supposed to make you feel embarrassed no matter how long you’ve been together. Of course, when Yamaguchi embarrasses Tsukishima, he tells him to shut up. It’s never in a mean way, he just doesn’t like all the attention.

Tsukishima groans into his hands. _Stupid feelings._

Yamaguchi texts his about plans for the weekend. Tsukishima lets him know that he is visiting his brother in Tokyo. He hates lying to his best friend, but telling him the truth could hurt Yamaguchi worse.

~~

Yamaguchi found it odd that Tsukishima was visiting his brother in Tokyo. He thought Akiteru was here for the summer. Maybe they want to explore the city together? Yamaguchi didn’t pry too much into it, he trusted Tsukishima. The blonde told him everything, even being the first one Tsukishima confessed too about being gay. So naturally, Yamaguchi wasn’t worried.

Since Tsukishima was gone, Yamaguchi made plans to meet up with Hinata and Kageyama. They were going to play volleyball, which Yamaguchi expected. As he walked out of his house, he heard someone calling his name. He turns to see Akiteru, waving from the sidewalk.

“Akiteru?” Yamaguchi cocked his head to the side. “Aren’t you and Kei supposed to be in Tokyo?”

“Tokyo? Kei went there since Kuroo wanted to see him. I tried to talk him out of it, but he insisted that he needed to go.”

“O-Oh…” Yamaguchi looks down.

“I’ll talk to Kei when he gets home about this Tadashi.” Akiteru gives a weak smile, heading back into the house.

Yamaguchi goes back inside, feeling sick. He texts Hinata, letting him know what’s going on. He lays in bed, crying, confused as to why Tsukishima lied to him. Of course Yamaguchi wouldn’t have been happy that Tsukishima went to see Kuroo. But being lied to hurt worse than the fact that Tsukishima doesn’t return Yamaguchi’s feelings.

_I’m an idiot for thinking Tsukki would see me something more than just a friend._

On Sunday, Yamaguchi was still in bed, still upset about Tsukishima. He was surprised that Tsukishima came over. Yamaguchi sits up in his bed, bot bothering to hide the fact that he has been crying for the last three days. Tsukishima sits on the edge of the bed, looking at Yamaguchi, but Yamaguchi doesn’t look at him. He can’t.

“Tadashi, can we talk?”

“No, you’re just going to lie to me again.” Yamaguchi snaps.

“I’m sorry I lied. I just…had to test something.” Tsukishima looks down at his own lap.

“What could have been so important that you had to test that involved lying to me?” Yamaguchi’s voice cracks and he clenches his hands into fists, trying not to cry again.

“If I loved you. That’s what I was testing.” Tsukishima mumbles, ears turning red. Yamaguchi’s heart stops.

W-what did you say?”

“I needed to test to see if I loved you.” Tsukishima says louder. When he was with Kuroo, he felt nothing. His heart didn’t beat like crazy, nor did Kuroo’s teasing make him blush. “And I do. Love you that is.”

“Oh.” Yamaguchi isn’t sure what to say. There’s so many things he wants to say right now. Instead, he settles for three simple words. “I love you.”

“I’m sorry it took me this long to figure it out.”

“It’s ok Tsukki.” Yamaguchi smiles, head tilted slightly with tears in the corner of his eyes.

“Don’t cry.” Tsukishima mutters, wiping the tears away.

“I’m happy. I thought you were going to leave me for Kuroo again. I was so scared.”

This time, Tsukishima hugs the freckled boy. “I’m sorry Tadashi.”

Yamaguchi’s cries soften up. He looks up at Tsukishima, smiling softly.

“Can I kiss you?” Tsukishima asks, face flushed.

“Please.” Yamaguchi says, closing the distance.

Their lips touch and Yamaguchi swears he felts sparks. His first kiss stolen by Tsukishima and he couldn’t be happier. Yamaguchi breaks the kiss, burying his face in Tsukishima’s neck.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Tsukishima whispers, like he’s afraid of saying it. Yamaguchi giggles, hugging the blond tighter.

~~

“Tsukki, stop.” Yamaguchi giggles. Tsukishima continues to press kisses over Yamaguchi’s face.

“No.”

A kiss to the nose.

“I love your freckles.” Tsukishima mutters, pressing a kiss to the boy’s cheek.

“I know Tsukki, you tell me every day.” Yamaguchi pushes Tsukishima away, blushing at the fact that they are only in boxers. Yamaguchi shouldn’t feel self-conscious about being half naked in front of Tsukishima, but now it feels different.

“It’s true. They remind me of the stars.” Tsukishima pulls Yamaguchi closer, another kiss to the forehead.

“You’re so clingy.” Yamaguchi points out, but he loves it. Tsukishima hardly gets clingy.

“I…love you.” Tsukishima whispers. “That’s why.”

Yamaguchi smiles softly. He knows the blonde isn’t use to voicing his feelings. Yamaguchi knows it’s the small gestures that shows how much Tsukishima loves him

“I love you too.” This time, Yamaguchi presses a kiss to Tsukishima’s lips.

~~

The rests of summer went by fast. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were glued to the hip since they gotten together. When they told Akiteru, he had told them that it was about time.  Tsukishima still apologizes for his past behavior and Yamaguchi still blushes when Tsukishima kisses.

Like right now, outside the gym doors right before practice. Tsukishima has Yamaguchi pressed against the brick wall, hands on hips, lips on neck, sucking and kissing.

“Tsukki.” Yamaguchi gasps. He knows they shouldn’t be doing this, but it feels too good.

“Shh.” The blonde whispers, placing another kiss on his neck. His knees slips between Yamaguchi’s legs.

Walking around the corner, Kageyama crushes his milk carton in his hand, throwing it in the nearby trash, with Hinata right behind singing.

“My milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard.” He sings, Kageyama rolling his eyes.

Kageyama stops walking, seeing Tsukishima’s mouth on Yamaguchi’s neck. The next moment, he’s screaming.

“OH MY GOD! TSUKISHIMA IS A VAMPIRE!!”

“WHA!?” Hinata gasps.

The next thing Tsukishima knew was that Hinata had jumped on his back, pulling him to the ground. Kageyama shielded himself between Yamaguchi and the two on the ground.

“Run Yamaguchi!”

“Tsukki!”

“What the hell is going on out here?” Ennoshita stands by the gym entrance, arms crossed. Tanaka stands behind, stifling a laugh.

“Tsukki was trying to suck Yama’s blood!” Hinata cries out.

“He was biting Yamaguchi’s neck!” Kageyama adds.

The captain and vice-captain both raise an eyebrow. Tsukishima shoves Hinata off, standing up to dust himself off.

Tanaka smirks, suddenly realizing what the misunderstanding was. “C’mon you two. We need to talk.” He walks back in the gym, Hinata and Kageyama following. “Yuu! Our precious kouhais need the talk!”

Ennoshita shakes his head, sighing. He turns to go back in the gym, looking over his shoulder. “Next time, do that somewhere more private.” Then he disappears.

Tsukishima smirks. “I thought that duo couldn’t get any dumber and here I was wrong.”

Yamaguchi giggles. “The look on their faces.”

Tsukishima pulls Yamaguchi close, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“Oi! Loves birds!” Tanaka yells. “Get in here!”

Tsukishima kisses Yamaguchi once more. “Come over after practice.”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so the vampire scene was inspired by this http://unravel-you.tumblr.com/post/151513212436 on tumblr and i thought, i gotta put this in it. 
> 
> I feel bad for making Yamaguchi cry. That child deserves all the love


End file.
